Togetherness
by Musiemo
Summary: Harry Potter was jealous of what Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape had. He envied their togetherness.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Togetherness

**Genre: **Romance / Humour

**Pairing: **Draco M. / Harry P. / Severus S.

**Rating:** MA

**Summary: **Harry Potter was jealous of what Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape had. He envied their togetherness.

**Warning(s): **Established relationship, 8th year fic, Non-epilogue compliant

**Author's Note: **Boredom is a dangerous state of being.

**Chapters: **3

**Word Count: **3,900

**Disclaimer: **This piece of art or fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended.

§§§

**CHAPTER I**

It wasn't so much that they were together or that they were enjoying themselves together or the disturbing fact they looked bloody hot together and not even that he had an obviously painful hard-on from watching them together.

That wasn't so strange.

It was the fact that upon seeing them together, he became insanely jealous of them, 'them', together.

That was the mind-blowing, heart-stopping, fear-inducing fact. He envied their togetherness.

§§§

Harry Potter was by no means a homophobe. After happening upon the Weasley twins 'experimenting', not to mention sharing a dorm room with Seamus and Dean who had no concept of the word privacy and who were constantly in heat, one might have said Harry Potter was very open-minded about homosexuals. Then, after honestly trying with Ginny in a post-war and supposedly post-stress situation, he was unable to feel anything more than brotherly affection for her, as well as most of the female population of Hogwarts. If that hadn't said much, one could also have considered that his few and far between wet dreams featured more inverted triangles and happy trails than hourglasses and watermelons.

So then it had been safe to say that Harry Potter almost certainly batted for his own team.

He'd shared this revelation with Hermione and Ron and it had somehow spread to their entire Gryffindor 8th years then, across pillows through ears, mouths and various other orifices it was disseminated, like an air-borne virus, to the entire house. Soon, there was a flash flood spreading from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw, an inferno from them to Hufflepuff - it's quite amazing how many best friends one individual can have, really - and was then picked up like a plague through dubious connections by Slytherin.

The Slytherin 8th years were a sparse group. So sparse in fact, they were a handful, the crème de la crème, the fabulous five: Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson and Greengrass. Their insignificant size, however, was greatly eclipsed by their pervading presence. It was as though to make up for their snobby sensibilities from 1st year up, they had chosen to become absurdly amorous with their fellow schoolmates, a trend which seemed to ensnare the serpentine house. This sense of goodwill meandered like a river mid-course through the entire student body until thoughts of blood purity were but bedtime stories:

"Once upon a time…"

If Professor Dumbledore had been alive to see this inter-house unity his eyes would have twinkled so much he'd have gone blind – glasses notwithstanding. To think, a venture he had been promoting since Merlin knows when and these valiant villains with virtuous verisimilitude, vim and vigour achieved it with vicious virulence through valuable vitriol.

Quod Erat Demonstrandum.

And so it was that the totality of the Hogwarts populace became enlightened as to the specifics of Harry potter's sexual orientation.

Thus, the man-hunt began.

The more genteel gender bemoaned the loss of another spectacular specimen to the other side while the males… Suffice to say Harry had received more propositions in that final week of September than the castle had secret passageways. Some of them were absurd and complete turn-offs while some… Well there was that Wednesday morning when he had woken to what was probably his best orgasm to date, and all from a blow-job by one Seamus Finnegan; he and Dean were 'taking a break'.

He'd had to draw the line when two Ravenclaw 7th years offered to 'perform' for him in hopes of him choosing one of them. He was forced to lie – a small white lie, truly. Just enough to save himself - that he had his sights set on someone. This lead to a school-wide culling. There was even a betting pool being manned by the dapper Blaise Zabini. Harry was always kept abreast of exactly who was ahead in the polls and apparently for the past week and a half it had been more or less narrowed down to Seamus Finnegan, some hot buff from Hufflepuff and Draco Malfoy.

Draco sodding Malfoy.

Imagine Harry's surprise when he was approached by said individual in the second week of September and apologized to. His face could have damn well been a Kodak moment; the experience opened a whole new door for him. They had shaken hands and established a treaty of sorts. Even Snape seemed to have noticed and no longer paired them together at every imaginable turn (Harry was still uncertain as to how he had managed to qualify for Advanced Potions). It was in fact this momentous, and decidedly public, occurrence which lit the spark for the inferno of love and friendship across house borders. So it could be said that Harry Potter'd had a hand, no pun intended, in this shift in prejudices…

But we digress.

It can therefore be surmised that Harry James Potter, the Boy-who-lived-twice, Saviour-of-the-Wizarding-World was cocksure he was gay.

It so happened that one night when Harry was out for a walk - 8th years didn't really have a curfew – he saw Malfoy moving rather speedily through the dungeons and some instinct (probably remnants of his paranoia from 6th year) caused Harry to follow him. When Draco arrived at Snape's private quarters Harry initially thought he had a meeting, then when Draco murmured the password and entered Harry decided that he may just be visiting his Godfather. But when Harry approached the partially open door and saw them together… he didn't know what to think.

And so, we return to the soul-stirring, mind-numbing, pants-pissing fact. Harry Potter was jealous of what Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape had. He envied their togetherness.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

By the beginning of the 2nd week in October, a group of 8th years who dubbed themselves "The Planning Committee" had gotten approval from the Headmistress to host a Halloween Masquerade. The illustrious group, spearheaded by the dynamic duo of Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson (who had become very close friends in mid-September), threw themselves into the preparations with all the ardour of young children.

The event was limited to upper-school and so the 1st through 5th years were severely disappointed. This exclusion, however, ensured that innumerable crates of liquor, both Wizarding and muggle, were procured for the festivities. Additionally, the house elves were commissioned to prepare a wealth off suitable finger foods while the Great Hall was affixed with discreet muggle speakers adjusted to operate in a magical environment by the esteemed Ms. Granger.

At the beginning of October's end, all plans and decorations were in place, entertainment had been arranged and invitations issued. All that was left was for costumes to be selected and acquired.

§§§

"Harry, wait up!" Hermione shouted as she hurried to catch up to her best friend.

"Hey, 'Mione, what's the matter?" he stopped to wait for her.

"Have you decided what you're going to the party as? Ron and I wanted to do something as a couple, but then you'd be left out." Dear Hermione, always looking out for Harry like a mini Mrs. Weasley (and truth be told, if things continued in their present vein, she would be one soon).

That's ok, Hermione, you guys go ahead. I'm sure I can think of something. You're going to Hogsmeade this week, yeah?" he asked as they resumed walking.

"Yes, a group of us are going this Thursday since McGonagall is only having a half day of school. You should come with," she suggested

"Alright, when are we leaving?'

"Immediately after lunch."

§§§

Thursday afternoon saw a large gathering of 6th through 8th years at the Great Hall doors. When everyone was deemed present and accounted for, they headed out.

§§§

As soon as Harry stepped into the Three Broomsticks with Hermione and Ron, he was overcome with the urge to be alone. Despite having known them for so long, the war had changed him. He absolutely enjoyed being with them, but there were times when he needed to retreat to his own personal darkness. Neither his friends, nor anyone else he could think of for that matter, understood this need, but they allowed him his space out of respect.

Harry politely excused himself from their company and escaped to the men's room. While hiding in the furthest stall from the door, he heard someone else enter. He waited in silence, hoping whoever it was would enter a stall giving him an opportunity to make his exit when he felt the tingle of magic as a voice whispered a locking spell. He immediately recognized the person and, after taking a fortifying breath, he left his hiding place to face his adversary.

Harry had been avoiding Draco Malfoy, and by extension Severus Snape, since that fateful night. He found it rather unnerving that whenever he saw one of them he would inadvertently blush and on the occasions where he saw them together, such as in Advanced Potions, he would become irreversibly aroused –irreversible in that it would only subside after a thorough wanking. He knew they had noticed his behaviour but was hoping they would let it be. It was obvious though, that Draco would no longer play along and had decided to confront him.

"Malfoy," Harry said as he faced him. Attack was the best form of defence.

"Potter" There was a moment of silence in which Harry squirmed awkwardly until he settled upon inane chatter to overcome his discomfort.

"So how have you been, Malfoy? Things alright in your house and all?" Harry stood mortified. He felt warmth steal up his cheekbones and just knew he was blushing uncontrollably; but just when he would have bolted, a small fleeting smile crossed Malfoy's features.

"I'm well, Potter. My housemates are settling in nicely and our Head of House is much more… agreeable… this year. Draco watched as his reference to Snape, even without using his actual name, caused Harry's neck to darken even further and he studiously refused to make eye contact with Draco.

Malfoy's smile widened to an almost predatory leer as he steadily advanced on Harry. "So Potter, you seem to have been avoiding me for the past few weeks. Is there something you'd like to say to me? Was it something I said?" Draco's body had crowded Harry into a corner so his only means of escape was through him.

Draco, using the two inches he had on Harry to his advantage, leaned down to brush his lips across Harry's forehead and then nuzzled his cheek, putting his arms on the wall behind his head.

"Something I did?" he whispered into Harry's ear. Harry shuddered and opened his mouth to protest, but only a shocked gasp escaped as Draco insinuated his thigh against Harry's spread crotch while simultaneously licking his bottom lip. He pressed a chaste kiss to said lip and increased the pressure of his thigh until Harry's breath hitched and his eyes fluttered shut.

Immediately, Draco moved away from Harry so only their breaths mingled. Harry swayed towards Draco's body heat and his eyes slowly opened. When Draco saw how cloudy they looked his smile softened and his hand reached up to smooth Harry's wayward hair. He trailed his hand down his jaw and lifted his chin so they made eye contact.

"Tomorrow, then," he whispered in a sultry voice. And then he left.

§§§

The Great Hall was unrecognizable. There was a sinister fell to the atmosphere which was enhanced with minimal decorations. The ceiling had been spelled to resemble a stormy night complete with a full moon. Someone had managed to make rain fall as though they were outside, but it disappeared just before it could actually make one wet and an eerie wind was charmed to blow that barely disturbed the thick layer of fog which seemed to _be _the floor.

There didn't need to be any further decorations as the light of the moon caused everything to throw a shadow and placed the edges of the room in untouched darkness. It seemed The Planning Committee had really outdone itself.

Harry walked into the Great Hall with his two bet friends to see the party in full swing. They went to mingle with their schoolmates and had fun trying to decipher costumes and who was behind which mask. Soon though, Harry was getting fidgety and when his friends were caught up with each other he moved towards the back corner of the Hall where refreshments were set up.

Disregarding all the colourful and questionable foods arranged on the table, he moved directly to the punch bowls, the contents of which were spelled to be the same colour and consistency of blood and, from what he could smell, mainly consisted of alcohol. Mindful of this fact, he only served himself half a cup and took small sips as he leaned against an empty edge of the table in the darkest corner of the Hall.

He had only been in the corner for about 5 minutes watching the crowds mingle when a shiver ran down his spine at the same time that a familiar deep voice spoke from the darkness behind him.

"Bored already, Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought his heart would jump out of his chest on hearing Severus Snape behind him. He took a huge gulp of the beverage in his cup and promptly began to choke. Dimly he felt himself being drawn further into the shadows and forced to bend forward with a warm hand held around his waist to hold him up. When he had recovered he felt himself blush in embarrassment and was grateful that it was too dark for the Professor to see him properly.

Harry straightened up with the intention of mumbling an apology and fleeing but instead found himself trapped within powerful arms and staring up into shining black eyes.

"You don't mean to run from me, do you Harry?" he murmured "After all, you did so enjoy watching myself and young Mr. Malfoy earlier this year. I thought you might like to be a part of it."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he braced his hands against Snape's chest to push away. Then he was distracted by how firm and muscular it felt so instead he clutched at the fabric. "I didn't… I mean I wasn't… I… I'm sorry," he got out at last watching his hands as they worried Snape's black robes.

"Whatever for?" Snape inquired, pulling him closer. "We certainly enjoyed the audience, though you left before we could offer a proper invitation."

Harry flinched. "Well I didn't think I'd be… welcome… and I really don't see why you're here with me when you could be elsewhere with him."

"Oh, but see Harry, we came here to collect you so we can_ all_ be elsewhere." He heard Draco say as he felt a warm, lean body press against his back, pushing him irrevocably into Snape's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

Harry froze as he realized he was sandwiched firmly between the two men. Then, when Snape flexed his hips and ground their pelvises together he couldn't help but moan and let his head fall back onto Malfoy's shoulder.

This is what he wanted, this feeling of being surrounded by them, being a part of them. As he continued to be tantalized by Snape's delicious hip movements he was aware of Draco pushing them further into the shadows. Suddenly he was spun around and felt his back pressed up against a cold wall and his lips viciously attacked by Draco's cooler and much softer ones. After an indeterminable amount of time, in which Harry was sure he would have collapsed had he not been supported by the wall, Draco stopped his kisses and pressed their foreheads together.

"What do you say Harry, do you want to be with us?" he panted. Harry didn't even need to think about his answer and barely choked out a "God, yes" before he reattached himself to those heavenly lips. Malfoy broke the kiss again and chuckled. He muttered a disillusioning charm, grabbed Harry's hand and escaped from the Great Hall.

When they had made it outside Harry tugged on Draco's hand to make him stop. "Where did Professor Snape go?" he queried

Draco turned to him and smiled. "You'll have to stop calling him Professor, Harry. His name is Severus and he is waiting for us in his rooms. Draco quickly moved off again while Harry was processing this information and before he knew it they were before the portrait that guarded the entrance to Snape's quarters, Draco had whispered the password and he was ushered into the dark entryway.

Harry was uncertain in the darkness but before he could attempt to get away, Snape called to him.

"Come, Harry" and so he moved, trembling, into the recesses of the rooms toward the only source of light he could see. He stepped into Snape's bedchamber to find that the room was only illuminated by the fireplace which made everything seem softer.

Draco nudged him further into the room and Severus rose from his bed to approach him. Before he could even think of a reaction he was enveloped in warmth and Severus had brought their lips together. Harry was frozen as Severus' tongue teased his mouth open and consumed him. The feeling was exquisite and with a moan of surrender he wrapped himself around the man.

"A wonderful kisser, is he not?" Draco whispered into his ear. He wedged his hands between them and began to undress Harry who did not resist, so caught up was he in pleasure. Draco then moved around the couple to undress Severus and then finally himself so they were all gloriously naked. Severus slowly broke the kiss and stepped away to stare appreciatively at the stunning Gryffindor. Harry blushed and was moving his hands to cover his arousal when Draco, who was again behind Harry, grabbed them and intertwined their fingers.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Harry" he breathed. "Look at him and see that he wants you." He placed their linked hands on Harry's shoulders and began to slowly drag them down his body. Their fingers tweaked Harry's nipples, their nails scrapped down his abs and their palms stroked his cock and cupped his balls. Harry watched as Severus' eyes darkened with lust until their hands gave a particularly hard squeeze and he flung his head back, eyes clenched shut, with a gasp.

Immediately he felt his centre of gravity shift as he was lifted into strong arms and gently deposited into the middle of the large bed. He opened his eyes to see them, unmoving at the foot of the bed watching.

Waiting.

Harry looked at them in confusion and watched as Draco cocked his head. Their bodies were held rigidly and they refrained from touching or moving. He glanced at Severus to see him staring just as intently and then he understood.

"Kiss him," he whispered. Draco blessed him with a beatific smile at the same time that Severus drew him closer and brought their lips together. They stayed together, Severus' hand guiding Draco's head with his other arm, as well as Draco's, limp at their sides.

"Touch him," Harry whispered once more and their hands sprang into action. They each brought their hand to the other's skin and began to touch and caress. Moans were soon emanating from them both as their hands brushed erogenous spots memorised through familiarity with each other. Harry was becoming exceedingly aroused from watching them and was desperate to be attended to in like manner.

"Touch me," his voice echoed, even softer than before. They stopped their ministrations and stalked towards Harry, one on either side. Severus once again began to kiss him while his right hand roamed his body and he gave himself over to the feeling. He let out a deep groan and involuntarily thrust his hips when he felt his member unexpectedly surrounded by wet heat. He remained locked in bliss as Severus plundered him mouth and learned his body while Draco's lips and tongue pleasured his cock. He felt his heels being lifted onto Draco's shoulder and his bottom propped up by some form of cushion.

Harry detached his lips from Severus' with a gasp of indignation when Draco's mouth left his cock and something rough, flat and wet, which could only be Draco's tongue swiped across his puckered hole.

"No, don't" he moaned "…dirty" his breath hitched.

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter," Snape's deep voice resonated through his body "I am sure it is just as sweet as the rest of you." Draco's tongue began to perform a stabbing motion which caused Harry to writhe and strain his body closer to the feeling. When the penetrative action stopped Harry watched as the Slytherins exchanged places and then groaned as Draco plundered his mouth making him taste himself. There were two whispered spells and Harry felt a warm, slick prodding at his entrance before a finger dipped into him. His breath hitched as he raised his hips closer to the intrusion.

Harry was prepared slowly and thoroughly so that by the time Severus had him lubed and stretched to his satisfaction, he was covered in a thin film of sweat and was a quivering mass of nerves.

"Are you ready, Harry" Severus asked as he lined himself up with his entrance. Harry nodded jerkily, unable to give a verbal response as Draco was torturing his nipples and stealing his breath. Severus rose up on his knees so Harry's legs were fully extended with his heels hooked behind his shoulders and entered him slowly.

The feeling was filling, and torturous, and exquisite and Harry was loathe for it to end. When Severus was completely seated Harry let out the breath he did not know he was holding and squeezed his eyes shut. After a few moments he smiled at Severus and nodded.

"You can move now," he said. Severus moved his hips in slow deep strokes while Draco continued to play with his nipples and now his cock. Harry was dimly aware that he was gasping and moaning like a whore but he couldn't bring himself to stop. In a moment of sheer Gryffindor bravery he wrapped his hand, the one that wasn't mangling the sheets, around Draco's cock and began to jerk him off in time to Severus's strokes prompting him to sigh deeply and thrust against him.

They continued gently moving together, rising together, until they reach their peak and as his entire world crashed down around him Harry felt himself gathered up into two pairs of strong arms and cocooned in warmth.

§§§

Harry knew he had to get up but was trapped in bliss. A body moved on his left side and he gathered just enough energy to look and see that it was Draco now sitting up and looking at him. They gazed at each other for a moment until he swooped down and captured Harry's lips in a tender kiss. He pulled away with a soft smile.

"You're not going anywhere," he smirked "You're stuck with us." And as he cuddled closer, Harry felt himself drawn back into another pair of arms and his neck nuzzled. Severus let out a sleepy huff and reached across Harry to smooth down Draco's side.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'd appreciate if you would let us sleep now."

And Harry grinned.

He was a part of this 'us'.


End file.
